Substitute
by niminanrii
Summary: Bayangannya kini pergi. Pergi ke atas langit. "Kurokocchi, maafkan aku. Boleh kupinjam tempatmu sebentar?" AoKuro/AoKise


**A/N: **Um, ini fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini, dan fanfic pertama setelah hiatus 5 tahun (dari account lain sih). Sebenernya OT3 saya AoKuroKaga, tapi entah kenapa malah kepikiran buat nulis angst AoKuro/AoKi.  
Intinya, selamat menikmati. Review silahkan boleh banget, enggak juga nggak papa. Dibaca aja saya udah seneng, kok.

**Notes:** Angka minus di subchapter berarti flashback. Angka positif berarti present times.

**Warning:** Semi AU, character death, possible typo, bahasa ngebosenin. Dan, ya, BL.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

* * *

.

.

_Bayangannya kini pergi._

_Pergi ke atas langit._

_(Kurokocchi, maafkan aku. Boleh kupinjam tempatmu sebentar?)_

_._

_._

...

_**Substitute**_

_..._

_# 1: when the shadow died  
_

_._

_._

"Aominecchi, ayo pulang."

Pemuda berkulit gelap di depannya itu bergeming, berdiri membelakanginya. Matanya tertuju di satu titik. Selembar foto laki-laki berambut biru pucat yang tersenyum di balik bingkai hitam, dikelilingi bunga warna-warni dan asap dupa yang baru dibakar.

"Momoicchi sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Akashicchi juga sudah menyuruh kita kembali," ucap laki-laki berambut kuning itu perlahan. Ia mengamati Aomine. Aomine tetap tidak bergerak, seakan ia benar-benar sudah membatu di sana. Ia mungkin tidak sadar kalau tinggal mereka berdua di sana. Kise bahkan tidak yakin Aomine mendengarnya dari tadi.

"Aominecchi—"

"Aku dengar," akhirnya pemuda berambut biru itu menjawab. Ia masih tidak bergerak, dan tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Kise pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk diam.

Aomine sudah diam berdiri di sana selama dua jam. Sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di depan tempat peristirahatan bayangannya itu, ia tidak berbicara sedikitpun. Tidak ada suara yang keluar darinya. Bahkan tidak sebutir pun air mata lari dari matanya. Wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi, hampir mirip dengan sosok bayangannya di masa lalu. Ia tidak menunjukkan kesedihan sama sekali. Tapi justru itulah yang membuat model berambut pirang itu khawatir.

Ketika Kise mulai gelisah dan hampir mengajaknya pulang lagi, ia membalikkan badannya dan menganggguk. "Ayo, kita pulang."

Agak kaget karena lawan bicaranya yang sedari tadi membatu tiba-tiba mulai berjalan meninggalkannya, Kise cepat-cepat mengikutinya. Pemuda bersurai biru itu berjalan pelan dan melihat ke sekelilingnya, kemudian ia terkekeh. "Di musim panas, aku bertemu dengan Tetsu, yang dulu orang-orang kira hantu. Musim panas berikutnya, aku memukul kepalamu pakai bola basket."

Kise ikut memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Hari itu sangat cerah. Tidak ada awan menggantungi biru langit. Matahari menembuskan teriknya ke bayangan pepohonan, dan angin samar bertiup. Bayangan akan gedung olahraga, suara pantulan bola, decitan sepatu yang menggesek lantai dan rasa sakit ketika bola basket mengenai kepalanya kembali mendatangi memorinya. Kise tertawa ringan. "Kau masih ingat rupanya? Itu sakit, loh."

Aomine ber'he-eh' pelan sambil ikut tertawa. "Salahmu, kenapa berdiri di depan pintu olahraga," balasnya. "Lagipula setelah itu, bukannya menjauh dariku, kau malah mengejarku untuk main _one-on-one_ setiap hari. Kau ini kurang kapok apa?" celetuknya.

"Habis Aominecchi hebat, sih. Kau kan yang pertama kali mengalahkanku," jawab pemuda berambut pirang itu cepat. Aomine kembali tertawa, namun tawa itu menjadi getir di ujung lidahnya. Ia berhenti di depan Kise.

"Aku bertemu Tetsu di malam musim panas, dan dia meninggalkan kita di malam musim panas juga," ucapnya pelan. "Aku masih tidak percaya ini." Matanya, yang biasanya memberi kesan mengintimidasi, kini tampak sayu entah bagaimana. Kise hanya diam, memberinya seulas senyum yang ia harap bisa menenangkan mantan pemain unggulan Kiseki no Sedai itu. Aomine menghela napas.

"Kau tahu, Kise," lirihnya. "Sebenarnya, Tetsu itu... Aku dan Tetsu... Kami dulu..."

Kise menatap datar, menunggu Aomine menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tetapi suaranya tak kunjung terdengar. Jadi ia berkata pelan, "...kalian dulu pacaran?"

Aomine terdiam, terlihat agak kaget. Ia kemudian mendeham. "Tidak. Ng, aku tidak tahu, tapi... entahlah."

Mereka berjalan pelan untuk beberapa lama, kembali saling diam. Entah berapa lama sampai akhirnya Kise mendengar Aomine setengah menggumam, "Yang aku tahu, aku mencintainya."

Kise menoleh. Aomine menerawang ke atas langit, matanya menyipit diserang sinar matahari. Dengan pelan, ia mengulangi perkataannya.

"Aku... mencintai Tetsu."

.

.

_# -1: when he met the light  
_

_._

_._

Di musim panas pada tahun keempat belasnya, Kise Ryouta untuk pertama kalinya menemukan apa yang ingin ia capai meski harus bersusah payah. Bukan—_bersusah payah_ itulah intinya.

Kepala kuningnya menyembul dari balik pintu gedung olahraga Teikou. Manik matanya mengikuti sesosok gelap Aomine Daiki, memperhatikannya mempraktekkan kebolehan di atas lapangan basket. Ia bisa melakukan segala gerakan dengan lancar, seolah teman-temannya yang bermain dengannya dan menghalanginya bukan apa-apa. _Dribble, lay up, shoot_ bahkan _dunk_ pun bisa dilakukannya dengan indah.

Ya, Kise menganggap gerakan laki-laki yang sudah (tanpa sengaja) menghantam kepalanya dengan bola basket itu sebagai sesuatu yang indah.

Mata emas tuanya itu terus mengekori _ace_ Teikou, menghayati setiap gerakannya. Dalam sekejap, ia sudah terkesima dengan permainannya. Aomine baru saja meloloskan bola lagi, tertawa dan ber_high-five_ bersama teman-temannya.

Kise terus memperhatikan mereka. Ia merasa mendadak tertarik dan bersemangat.

_(Basket, eh?)_

Kise tersenyum. Saatnya ia membalas hantaman bola basket di kepalanya itu.

.

"Kau... mau main _one-on-one_ denganku?"

Pemuda berkulit gelap di depannya menoleh. Ia menyeringai jahil, kemudian mulai memainkan bola di tangannya.

.

Dua anak SMP itu berbaring kelelahan di lantai gedung olahraga Teikou. Mereka terengah karena kelelahan, tapi wajah mereka menunjukkan kepuasan. Yang berkulit _tan_ duduk, meraih botol minum biru tuanya dan menenggak isinya dengan tidak sabar.

"Pwahh! Kise Ryouta, eh?" Aomine mengelap mulutnya sambil melihat lawan mainnya, yang masih terbaring lemas di lantai. "Kau boleh juga untuk yang baru mulai main basket." Ia melemparkan botol minumnya ke arah laki-laki pirang itu, yang langsung menangkap dan duduk meminum isinya.

"Jangan remehkan aku," ujarnya bangga. "Keahlianku adalah menguasai sesuatu dengan cepat." Ia menutup botol minum biru milik Aomine, lalu berdiri. "Nah, Aominecchi! Bagaimana kalau kita main satu kali lagi?" seru Kise semangat, matanya penuh pengharapan sambil menatap ke Aomine.

"Eh? Tidak, hari ini sudah cukup ah," tolak Aomine.

"Tapi—Tapi aku masih ingin main! Sampai aku mengalahkanmu..."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak akan pulang. Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku," Aomine menyeringai, membuat Kise merengus. Aomine meraih botol minum dan jaket tim Teikounya, lalu berdiri. "Sudahlah, kau pulang saja. Toh ini sudah sore. Aku duluan, ya." Ia mulai berjalan meninggalkan Kise.

"Tu-Tunggu!"

Aomine membalikkan badannya. "Apa?"

"Eh, itu... ng, besok... Boleh aku main lagi denganmu besok?"

Entah kenapa, Kise merasa gugup saat menanyakannya. Anak itu lain dengan yang selama ini menjadi lawan bermainnya. Ia lebih hebat, itu jelas. Ia gesit, cepat, penuh semangat, dan ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang menarik bagi Kise, entah apa. Sesuatu yang membuatnya langsung mengagumi anak itu dalam sekejap. Sesuatu yang menimbulkan sensasi asing di dalam dirinya.

"Datang saja besok. Aku pasti ada di sini."

Kise mendongak, melihat ke arah teman barunya itu. Ia tersenyum ke arahnya. Kise pun ikut tersenyum.

"Besok aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!"

.

.

_# -2: when he met the light's shadow_

_._

_._

Kise akhirnya dengan resmi masuk tim basket Teikou, menembus tim yang disebut-sebut sebagai _Generation of Miracles._ Ia sendiri sulit mempercayainya, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Ia berhasil masuk ke tim basket legendaris Teikou yang dikagumi orang-orang.

Ia berhasil masuk ke tim yang sama dengan Aomine.

Kise pun berkenalan dengan anggota tim barunya. Akashi, kapten tim mereka yang mulutnya manis tapi agak berbahaya jika ia tidak hati-hati dalam menjaga sikapnya. Murasakibara, yang makan terus menerus dan bertingkah seperti anak kecil—ironis sebenarnya, mengingat tinggi badannya. Midorima, yang terlihat serius tapi sangat percaya ramalan rutin program radio—apa namanya, Ohasa?— dan kemudian Aomine.

"Aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diriku lagi, kan?" Ia menyeringai, membuat Kise tertawa. Ia sangat senang, karena mulai hari ini dan seterusnya, ia berada di tim yang sama dengan Aomine. Mereka akan latihan bersama setiap hari, bertemu sepulang sekolah dan main basket bersama. Dan main _one on one _setelah latihan, kalau latihannya tidak seburuk yang ia perkirakan.

"Kise-kun, senang bertemu denganmu."

Kise menoleh. Ke kiri, ke kanan. Tidak ada orang, tapi barusan ada yang bicara dengannya—dan bukan Aomine. Siapa?

"Aku di sini."

Suaranya datang dari jarak di antara dirinya dengan Aomine. Kise menunduk dan melihat sesosok laki-laki berambut biru pucat, menatap lurus ke arahnya. Ia terkesiap kaget, sementara Aomine hanya tertawa.

"Oi, Kise. Kenalkan, ini Tetsu. Wajar kalau kau tidak menyadarinya datang. Kami semua juga mengalaminya," katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut anak itu. Anak yang dipanggil 'Tetsu' itu mencoba mengelak sambil menggumam 'Hentikan, Aomine-kun.'

Kise memperhatikannya. Anak itu kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke Kise. "Kuroko Tetsuya. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kise-kun."

Kise tersenyum. "Kise Ryouta! Mohon bantuannya mulai hari ini, Kurokocchi!" Ia menyambut tangan Kuroko.

.

"Aominecchi, maaf ya. Hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut latihan. _One-on-one _kita hari ini juga terpaksa kubatalkan. Manajerku baru memberitahu ada pemotretan siang ini," ujar Kise menyesal, menempelkan kepalanya ke telepon genggam kuning miliknya.

"Oh, begitu? Tidak apa-apa. Tapi pastikan kau sudah mengabari Akashi. Setidaknya kau beruntung karena tidak ada pertandingan dalam waktu dekat ini. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan kalau begitu keadaannya." ucap suara di seberang dengan enteng.

"Ya, aku akan telepon Akashicchi setelah ini." Jawab Kise. "Tapi, Aominecchi, sungguh. Maaf ya. Aku merasa menyesal."

"Tidak apa. Kita masih bisa main lain kali, kan?"

Walau ia sudah mendengar Aomine berkata demikian, Kise benar-benar merasa tidak enak. Ia sudah meminta Aomine untuk menemaninya main seusai latihan, tetapi karena jadwal pemotretan sial itu, rencananya jadi terhambat.

"Tapi kalau kau selesai sebelum gelap, coba saja ke sini," kata Aomine. "Mungkin aku belum pulang. Aku masih mau latihan."

Kise kemudian bertekad untuk menyelesaikan pemotretannya kali itu sebaik dan secepat mungkin.

.

.

_# 4: when they keep silent  
_

_._

_._

"Dai-chan, Kicchan," Momoi menghampiri mereka berdua, wajahnya terlihat cemas. "Kalian tidak apa-apa, kan? Ada apa?"

Aomine terlihat sangat kalut. Kise sendiri terlihat muram, tetapi ia menjawab Momoi dengan "Tidak apa-apa, kok. Kami baik-baik saja." Ia melirik Aomine sekilas dan menambahkan, "Maaf, Momoicchi, bisa kau tinggalkan kami sendiri dulu?"

Momoi awalnya terlihat enggan, tetapi ia akhirnya mengangguk dan pergi.

Kise memperhatikan Aomine. Wajahnya jelas menunjukkan banyaknya beban di pikirannya, mata biru gelapnya menolak menatap manik keemasan miliknya. Walau badannya menghadap ke arah Kise, kepalanya ia arahkan ke arah yang lain.

Kise memandangnya sedih. Ia mulai agak menyesali perbuatannya tadi.

_(Burukkah kalau aku hanya menyesalinya _sedikit_, Kurokocchi?)_

Mereka berdua tetap duduk diam untuk waktu yang lama.

.

.

_# -3: when he saw the shadow and the light (...)  
_

_._

_._

"Dai-chan dan Tetsu-kun itu sangat kompak kalau sedang bermain basket."

Kise, yang tadinya membenahi sepatunya di pinggir lapangan, menoleh ke arah manajer mereka, Momoi Satsuki. Ia sedang menulis laporan latihan rutin mereka sambil sesekali mengamati lapangan. Di ujung lapangan, Aomine dan Kuroko sedang bermain basket berdua, sementara Akashi, Murasakibara dan Midorima sedang latihan di sisi lapangan yang lain.

Kise ikut mengamati kedua anak berambut biru itu bermain basket. Kuroko sedang mencoba _shoot_, tapi seperti biasa, ia tidak berhasil memasukkannya, membuat Aomine tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kuroko merengut, menyikut perut Aomine hingga Aomine mengaduh keras. Kise dan Momoi yang melihatnya tertawa.

"Ah, tapi Kicchan belum pernah melihat mereka berdua saat di tengah pertandingan, ya?" tanya Momoi, yang disambut dengan gelengan dari Kise. Kise memang pernah menonton pertandingan basket tim sekolahnya itu, tapi sebelumnya ia tak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan—karena selalu ada saja gadis yang meminta tanda tangannya atau berfoto dengannya, membuat perhatiannya teralihkan.

"Kalau begitu, pertandingan yang akan datang, kau harus melihatnya. Kau akan lebih tahu lagi tentang kemampuan Tetsu-kun," ujar Momoi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Pastikan kau melihat duet mereka di atas lapangan nanti."

.

Hari itu, Kise menyelesaikan pemotretannya sesegera mungkin. Ia berhasil memberi hasil yang memuaskan, membuat semua kru terkesima dan memujinya. Ia bahkan diajak untuk merayakannya seusai pemotretan, tapi Kise menolaknya. Ia hanya ingin kembali ke Teikou secepat mungkin, berharap Aomine masih ada di sana.

Laki-laki pirang itu akhirnya tiba di Teikou saat hari menjelang gelap. Ia berlari melintasi pekarangan sekolahnya menuju ke gedung olahraga, ekspresinya cerah. Ia tahu Aomine bisa saja sudah pulang, tapi ia tetap berlari. Siapa tahu masih sempat.

Mendekati pintu ruang olahraga, ia mendengar bunyi bola memantul di lantai. Ia mengintip, dan melihat Aomine hendak melakukan _three-point shoot_. Ia melepaskan bola di tangannya, membiarkannya melayang ke _ring_. Masuk.

Kise tersenyum lebar, bersemangat melihatnya. Sensasi asing itu kembali melandanya, membuat wajahnya terasa agak memanas. "Aominec—"

"Aomine-kun... bisa kan kau tidak cepat-cepat seperti itu?"

Kise langsung terdiam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang Aomine. Agak jauh di belakang anak berkulit _tan _itu, Kuroko Tetsuya berlari sambil terengah-engah, terlihat kelelahan mengejar _partner_-nya itu.

Kise terpaku di tempatnya. Ia membiarkan matanya terus mengamati mereka berdua. Aomine merangkul Kuroko dan mengacak-acak rambutnya, membuat Kuroko mendorong-dorong tangannya. Mereka berdua membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak jelas terdengar oleh telinga Kise sambil tertawa-tawa, kemudian Aomine merendahkan kepalanya dan kemudian—

—dan kemudian Kise bisa merasakan hatinya diremas kuat-kuat, hingga jatuh dan remuk.

.

.

_# 2: when he becomes the shadow  
_

_._

_._

"Aku... mencintai Tetsu."

Aomine mengucapkannya, nyaris berbisik. Ia menghela napas. Mata birunya yang gelap mulai melihat kabur, terhalangi genangan yang mulai terbentuk di sana. Gesturnya yang biasa terlihat keras, kini terkesan sangat ringkih. Kise bisa mendengar suara isakan halus datang darinya. Tangan Aomine yang sedari tadi di kantongnya kini ada di dahinya, seakan menyangga berat kepalanya. Sesekali tangannya yang lain mengusir air yang keluar dari matanya, melawan kehendaknya untuk menahannya di dalam.

Aomine tertawa pelan, sambil masih terisak pelan. "Aku belum pernah mengatakan itu padanya. Kami sering bersama. Aku pernah menciumnya. Aku sering merangkulnya. Tapi aku tidak pernah mengatakan itu padanya." Kise bisa mendengar suara laki-laki arogan itu kini berubah lirih dan bergetar. "Sekarang, aku tak akan bisa mengatakan itu padanya."

"Maaf, aku jadi membicarakan semua ini padamu. Sungguh. Maaf kau jadi mendengar semuanya."

Kise diam saja, air mata ikut keluar dari matanya sendiri. Rasa perih merambatinya. Ia sudah tahu semuanya sejak lama, bahkan sebelum ia sadar perasaannya sendiri. Ia sudah tahu Aomine mencintai Kuroko. Ia sudah tahu bagaimana kedekatan mereka. Ia sudah melihat dengan matanya sendiri. Berkali-kali menyaksikannya, hanya bisa diam dan pasrah. Hatinya sudah hancur berkali-kali, tapi toh ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena ia tahu Aomine selalu melihat bayangannya, tak peduli seberapa sering ia dan Aomine bermain _one-on-one_ sampai kehabisan tenaga. Karena sejak awal, Kuroko memang lebih dulu menetapkan Aomine adalah cahaya_nya_.

Sejak awal, Kise memang datang terlambat.

"Aominecchi."

Tapi apa tidak boleh ia melupakan perihnya? Lagipula, dia tidak tahan melihat orang yang selama ini ia cintai terus menderita seperti itu. Ia tahu Aomine saat ini juga hancur, seperti dirinya.

"Aominecchi."

Jadi, apa tidak boleh—

"Aomine...-kun."

—ia mencoba?

Kise menarik lengan baju Aomine. Kepala kuningnya menunduk, tapi ia melirik ke laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Ia menyadari Aomine sekarang terbelalak dan menatapnya.

Ia tidak bisa mundur sekarang.

"Maaf. Aku... Aku hanya..." Kise memberanikan diri menatap Aomine. "Boleh... aku menggantikan tempat Kurokocchi sebentar?"

Aomine diam saja. Ia sudah tidak terisak sekarang, tetapi iris biru nila itu masih mengeluarkan tetes-tetes air, seperti miliknya sendiri saat ini. Kise menengadahkan kepalanya, mendekat dan memperhatikan. Lawan bicaranya masih terbisu, tidak bergerak, tidak meresponnya dengan apa-apa.

Kise akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak menunggu jawaban, dan perlahan, dengan lembut, mempertemukan bibir mereka.

_(Maafkan aku, Kurokocchi. Sebentar saja. Aku janji akan mengembalikan Aominecchi padamu.)_

_._

.

* * *

**A/N:** Kebanyakan bagian di chapter ini masih flashback, hehe. Di chapter depan nanti mungkin lebih banyak kejadian yang sekarangnya. Maaf kalo angst ini terasa abal, saya memang amatiran /gelinding


End file.
